July's Reunion
July's Reunion is a fan made episode written by Magic-is-cute and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise The heroes must rescue July's long lost family and save Charlemange and Hairball's wedding from Kaptian Kid Stoneheart. Plot Part One (July is sitting by a tree drawing a picture, when Charlemange jumps in front of her.) Charlemange: July, have you heard the news? July: No, what news? Charlemange: Hairball and I are getting married! July: Really!? That's great, Charlemange! (An alarm is heard going off and July and Charlemange rush toward Tony, Cooler, Gamma, and Veronica) July: What's going on? Gamma: A petnapping is in progress. Apparently, Kaptain Kid is up to his usual tricks again. Veronica: We saw Frederick Nichol-Bach capture two black kittens and two black cats. Cooler: So, here's the battle plan. Gamma and I will disguise ourselves to distract Frederick while Momo, Marcus, and Charlemange grab the cats. (Charlemange sighs sadly) Charlemange: I guess my wedding will have to wait. (Later, Frederick is seen carrying a cage full of Mongrowlian Black Cats.) Frederick: Boy! The boss will be delighted when I hand him these Mongrowlian Black kittens. (Cooler and Gamma, disguised as salesman, enter.) Gamma: (Imitating a Britsh accent) Hello, good sir. My name is Oswald and this is my friend, Oliver. Cooler: (Imitating a British accent) How'de do. We represent the Harry Armstrong Hair Restore Company. Would you be interested in buying one of our patented Hair Restore potions? Frederick: Would I? (Frederick puts the cage down and walks up to the two. He is too distracted to notice Charlemange, Marcus, and Momo walking up to the cage. Charlemange uses her claw to pick the lock open.) Gamma: Now, all you have to do is take two teaspoons and your hair will grow back to normal. Frederick: Gee! Thanks! (Frederick leaves. Gamma smirks.) Gamma: Moron. (The four Mongrowlian cats are free.) Mongrowlian Male Cat: Thank you so much for freeing us. Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Pavel. (Gesturing to his wife) This is my wife, Natasha. (Gesturing to his sons) And these are my sons, Ivan and Dimitri. (July enters. Dimitri notices her.) Dimitri: Julia! Mama, papa, Ivan! Look! It's Julia! Pavel: Julia? Nathasha: (Tearing up) My baby! (Pavel, Natasha, Ivan, and Dimitri rush toward July and hugs her. Cooler and the others have confused looks on ther faces.) Marcus: (To July) Soldier? Do you know those cats? July: Actually, I don't remember. Ivan: It's nice to see you again, Julia! July: Julia? Oh, you got me wrong, I'm not Julia. You must be mistaken. (Later, Chew Chew and Drumstick are playing a video game.) Chew Chew: You better watch out! Taste my fireball! (Just then, Cooler, July, Ivan, and Dimitri enter.) Chew Chew: (Noticing Ivan) Hey, Ivan! I've haven't seen you for a long time! Ivan: Likewise, Chew Chew. July: You know him? Chew Chew: Sure. He's your older brother from Mongrowlia. July: Okay. I don't understand. Mongrowlia? Will you kindly tell me who these cats are and how do they know me? Chew Chew: When you were a very young kitten, your family moved from Mongrowlia to Indiana. July: Ok, but how did I get adopted by you and Drumstick? Drumstick: You see, July.... (Flashback of Pavel, Natasha, and Ivan, who is carrying a baby kitten July, at the doorstep of Doris and Chester's owners' house.) Pavel: At least July will be safe from Kaptain Kid. (Pavel knocks on the door. Chester opens the door.) Chester: Yes? Pavel: We need your help. Chester: Why? Is there something wrong? Natasha: Our daughter's life is in danger of being captured by Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. Will you please protect her? Ivan: Please, mister! If we don't find a place to hide Julia, she'll be done for! Chester: Don't worry. My owners, Doris, and I will protect her. (Pavel shakes Chester's hand.) Pavel: Bless you, my good pup. (Ivan goes July to Chester.) Chester: I hope we'll see each other again one day, mister... Pavel: Meowski. Pavel Meowski. And we hope to see you again too. (The flashback ends. July is seen shedding tears and rushes towards her family.) July: Now I remember! I'm so glad to see you again. Cooler: Say, Pavvy. Pavel: Pavvy? Cooler: That's my way of calling you Pavel. Pavel: Oh. Cooler: How would you and your family like to join the Pound Purries? Natasha: Of course. We've heard a lot about you. (Charlemange runs up to Cooler) Charlemange: Cooler, Hairball has been kidnaped! Cooler: What!? By who? Charlemange: By a girl I've never seen before! I'm guessing she was a member of Kaptian Kid's crew! Cooler: Looks like we have to save your soon-to-be husband. Part Two (At a restaurant, Kaptain Kid is eating dinner with his cousin, Brittney Stoneheart, and her mice. Hairball is in a cage.) Kaptain Kid: Well done, Brittney Stoneheart. You and your mice have served as perfect replacements for my former henchman. Brittney: Indeed, Kaptain Kid. But, what happened to uncle Kactus Jack? Kaptain Kid: I killed him. (Brittney and the mice have shocked looks on their faces.) Brittney: You killed him?! Why? Kaptain Kid: He failed to eliminate the Long Claws. So, I killed him by poisoning him with DM13. Brittney: DM13?! Isn't that the deadliest drug in the universe?! Kaptain Kid: Yes. And that's what I'm to feed you and your mice if you make the same mistake my uncle made. Do you understand? (Later, the heroes are looking for Hairball. Gamma sees Kaptain Kid wheeling away Hairball.) Gamma: Bingo. (Gamma and the others rush toward Gamma, but they are stopped by Brittney and her mice.) Brittney: Going somewhere? Gamma: Brittney Stoneheart. I see that you joined the Stoneheart Six. (Tony glimpses at the mice and gets a horrified look on his face.) Tony: (Screaming) MICE! (Tony jumps on Darius' shoulders.) Tony: Yuck! Yuck! Mice! Get them away from me! I hate mice! Mouse 1: What's his problem? Marcus: My brother-in-law has musophobia. And now... out of the way! Brittney: How about no? (The mice see Catgut and get frightened.) Mouse 1: Oh no! Catgut! (Catgut smirks at the mice.) Catgut: Well, I see that you met me before. Still haven't forgotten the time that you little thieves tried to steal my owner's pizza, huh? (The mice run away.) Brittney( (To her mice) Come back here, you cowards! (Brittney runs after them.) Tony: (Frightened) Are they gone? Darius: Yes. Now we can rescue Hairball. (At a deserted mansion....) Kaptain Kid: My cousin and her mice will make sure that your friends don't come and rescue you. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going out fo dinner. (Kaptain Kid leaves. The heroes enter and Charlemange uses her claw to pick the lock.) Marcus: Now, that wasn't so hard, was it? July: Let's get out of here before Kaptain Kid comes back. (Later, Kaptain Kid is standing over Brittney and the mice, trembling with fright.) Kaptain Kid: I knew it. I knew you would fail me. Now, open wide. Brittney: No! Please! Give us another chance! (Kaptain Kid inches closer to Brittney and the mice with the DM13.) Kaptain Kid: You're first, Brittney. (He tries to feed it to Brittney, but he finds that the bottle is empty.) Kaptain Kid: Drat. I must have used all of the DM13 on my uncle. No matter. I can still make more. I am an expert in chemistry. Mouse 1: Wait, boss! Give us another chance! We promise we won't fail you this time! Kaptain Kid: Very well. (Pointing his sword to Brittney and the mice) BUT, just because you are my cousin, that does not mean that I will show you mercy. And if you fail me again, I shall feed all of you to the cats. Do you understand? Brittney: Yes, cousin Kid. Part Three (Back at the puppy pound, everyone is getting ready for Hairball and Charlemange's wedding. At Charlemange's house, Sandra is brushing Charlemange's hair and Catgut is knitting a wedding dress.) Catgut: Congratulations, Charlemange. You and Hairball are going to get married. Charlemange: I know. This is going to be exciting. (At Hairball's house, Hairball is highly nervous. Standing by him are Cooler and Tony.) Cooler: So, how does you about marrying Charlemange? Hairball: (Stammering) Just ducky, Cooler. I'm not nervous at all. (He grabs a glass of milk and drinks it nervously, spilling some of the milk.) Tony: Let's hope that none of Katrina or Kaptain Kid's henchmen crashes the wedding. Cooler: Don't worry. The whole place is guarded. (Outside the pound, Marcus, Itchy, Snichey, the Minks, the PoundRaizers, Gamma, Big Paw, and Gamma's other students are guarding the pound.) Marcus: Keep your eye out for any suspicious activity. (Not knowing that the pound is guarded, Brittney and the French Mice are hiding in a bush.) Brittney: All right, you five. Our mission is to capture July and her family. Jacques! Jacques: Yes, boss? Brittney: You will lure July with a can of dog food. Michel! Louise! Michel and Louise: Yes, boss? Brittney: You two will use the net to catch July. Francois, Madeleine and I will sneak up and capture her family. All right! Let the plan commence! (Gamma is using his cybernetic eye to look out for suspicious activity. He sees Brittney and the French Mice rushing toward the pound.) Gamma: Wedding crashers are approaching the pound! Marcus: Good eye, soldier. Launch flash grenades! (Marcus and his group put on sunglasses) Marcus: Surprise, wedding crashers! (They then throw flash grenades at Brittney and the French Mice.) Jacques: Boss! I can't see! Marcus: Attack! (Marcus and his group rush toward Brittney and the French Mice and attacked them with batons.) Marcus: And now, for the Boredom gas bombs! (Marcus and his group put on gas masks and throw boredom gas bombs at Brittney and the French Mice. Brittney and her group collapse in boredom.) Brittney and the French Mice: (Bored) Boring! Marcus: Good work, soldiers. (Marcus puts Brittney and the French Mice in a cage.) Marcus: And now, to take the trash back to where they belong. The rest of you enjoy the wedding. Dismissed! (Marcus leaves with the cage. Back at the pound, Hairball and Charlemange are saying their vows. Cooler is the best man and Nose Marie is the bridesmaid.) King: Do you, Harold "Hairball" McFarlane, take Charlamange for you lawfully wedded wife? (Hairball is tearing up.) Hairball: I do. King: And do you, Charlemange DuBois, take Hairball for your lawfully wedded husband? Charlemange: I do. King: Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounced you husband and wife. (Hairball and Charlemange kiss.) King: Give a cheer for Mr. and Mrs. Hairball McFarlane! (All cheer. Later, Cooler, July, Nose Marie, and Charlemange are outside, looking at the night sky.) Cooler: Well, girls. Today was a very special today. July: Yeah. I'm reunited with my biological family... Charlemange: And Hairball and I got married. Nose Marie: It's a good thing Marcus was able to keep the wedding crashers away. Otherwise, this would've been a whole different story. Don't you think so, Cooler honey? Cooler: Yep. The End Trivia This fan-made episode marks the first appearance of July's biological family, Chester, Doris, Brittney Stoneheart and the French Mice. This fan-made episode reveals Hairball and Charlemange's last names. Hairball's full name is Harold McFarlane and Charlemange's full name is Charlemange DuBois. Next Episode Preview Announcer: Next week on the Pound Puppies Show, Hairball and Charlemange introduce their kittens to their friends. And later, the heroes take a vacation on an island, unaware that it is actually the hide-out of Dr. Paw. Stay tuned next time for Hairball and Charlemange Kittens/Island of Dr. Paw. Japanese Opening Title A picture of July reunited with her family while Charlemange and Hairball are getting married as the subtitles read "Tokubetsu Daburu Fi-Cha! Jurai au kanojono furui kazoku soshite Sharameinju eru kikon(A Special Double Feature! July meets her old family and Charlemange gets married)" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring July